Confussing Battousia
by becca 15 angel
Summary: Warning, bad talking. This story is about the BAttousia unexpectedly getting stuck in a time he doesn't understand. plus some new friends show up. Wait there is a Battousia of this time to.
1. Default Chapter

Note: This is only my second fanfiction and my first Rurouni Kenshin story. This story is funny in a seriuos way. The idea is funny. lol well heres the thing. The Battousia gets stuck in our time today. He meets up with a group of assasins of today. For once he is confussed and doesn't know what is coming next.

This story starts out in Battousia's time. He is in the middle of a battle with an enemy. He has just killed the last of an army that was attacking.

' Huh, that one was easier than I thought it would be. Wait what was that.' The Battousia thought seeing something move in the woods a little ways off. ' A coward I see.' The Battousia sprinted to the person in the woods. Only to find a group of teenage kids standing around talking. ' Who are they? What are they doing here?' He thought to himself.

" Alright so where is this guy? Didn't you say that he was here? Why do we need him in the first place.?" Asked a guy looking in the dirrection of a girl. He had short brown hair, a blue jean jacket, a white t-shirt under it, dark blue jean pants, and tinny shoes.

" Shut-up! He might hear you." The girl replied quickly. She had long dark brown hair with a red tent to it, a black leather jacket, a white tank top under it, black leather pants, and black leather boots.

' They are dressed wierd. I wonder where they came from.' Battousia thought as he watched from afar.

" Do you know where he is yet or not?" The boy asked.

" Yes, he's watching us. He knows that we are here." She said feeling the presence of a powerful person and knew that it had to be the person she was looking for. " Bring up the portal. We need to get back home fast."

" Oh so now she is ready to leave." He said. Then a portal formed beside him. They both steped in.

' No I want to know who they are, and where they are going.' Battousia ran and jumped into the portal a second or two behind them.

2004

The streets were full of people. None of them looked to friendly. This place had grown cold not leting anyone other than a few loyal people around them. This was a place where drug, alcohol, and everything else under the sun was an everyday thing.

Battousia appeared in the middle of the road. Drawing a few eyes that quickly turned because they didn't really care about anything but taking care of them selfs. ' Where am I? Where did those kids go?' Battousia thought looking around the place he had just come to. ' I need to know at least where I am.' He walked up to a man that was leaning up against a wall. He stuck sword up at the guy's neck. " Where am I? What is this place?" He asked.

" Hey get your hands off me. You don't want to cause a scene. The cops have their eyes all over this place." Said the man trying to calm Battousia down.

" Tell me where I am and I might let you go." He said to the man.

Before the man could say another word he heard a loud noise coming from down the road.( The cop cars you know) ' What is going on?' He thought running in the opposite dirrection. He couldn't attack and not know what he was attacking. That would be like fighting blind. All of a sudden a black car pulled out in front of him. A door was kicked open.

" Get in." Said a girls voice.

" Where am I?" Battousia asked just wanting some kinda answer.

" With me if you will just get in the damn car." Said the girl.

Battousia got in after thinking it over. He shut the door and looked over at the girl who the voice belonged. It was the girl from before.

" Hey it's you. You led me here." He said grabbing a small dagger he had hidden and placing it at her neck.

" Wow! I assure you that you can put that down. As long as you are with me you are safe." She said trying to get him to put the knife down. He took the knife away. " Here put these clothes on. I can't have you walking around here looking like that." Angel said throwing a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans at him. " Climb into the back and change. The clothes you are wearing are to noticable." Angel said speeding up to out run the cops that were now behind her.

He climbed into the back seat of the car and changed quickly. Then he got back up front with the girl.

" So Battousia, What do you think of my time?" Angel said turning to him. Her face as emotionless as his.

" How do you know my name?" He asked." What is yours?"

" I know your know bacause you are one of the most famous assasins of your time. My name is also Battousia. I am the best since you. Most people call me that because I am just the most well known assasin and they don't accualy know my name." She said.

" So, you are like the second me. With the exception of you being a girl of course." He said looking out the window to see what all this new place had.

" You could say that. What is your real name though? I have looked every where and can't seem to find it." Said the girl not taking her eyes off the road.

" You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Battousia said. ' Hey this girl has the same name as me. This could be interesting.' He thought.

" I asked you first. Besides Battousia gets a little hard to say after a while if you know what I mean." She was glancing at him then back at the road.

" Kenshin." He said reluctently.

" Angel." She said becoming serious.

" Angel? But your the Battousia. You can't have a name like Angel." He said looking over at her.

" Hey my mother gave me that name." Angel said glaring at him. He let out a small chuckle.

' She is interesting.' He thought.

" So how old are you exactly. I wasn't completely sure." Angel asked.

" Eight-teen." He said. " And you?"

" Seven-teen." Angel said. " We are almost there. When we get in there all we know about the other is our names." Angel said parking.

" Why is that?" Battousia asked.

" Because everyone in the room that we are about to walk into. Either wants to kill me or just knows me well enough to know that I am not to friendly of a person. But don't worry once you get to know them. They will feel the same way about you." She said getting out and locking the doors to the car.

She walked in to the place they had just came to with Kenshin not to far behind. There was a bar with people all around it. A dance floor with a crowd dancing. Plus tables skattered all over the room. " Follow me." Angel said walking threw the different groups of people until she came to a table in the back of the room. There was a group of men in their tweenties to mid-forties sitting around the table. One of them spotted Angel.

" Well if it isn't my number one girl. Did you get the job done?" The older man of the group asked.

" No, he is just standing right behind me because I failed." Angel said grabbing one of the younger guys drinks and taking a sip.

" Watch that mouth of yours. He is your responsablity. You have to keep him out of trouble until we can get him back. He will have to stay with you." The man said glaring at Angel.

" What he can not stay with me. If it were just me that would be one thing. But I have a sister that I take care of. I can't throw him in the mix. In his time or not he is still an assasin. I can't take him home." Angel said almost yelling.

" You will take him home if you want to keep that sister you take so much pride in fed. I am the one that pays you.Remember?" The man said standing up and looking donw on Angel. He had to have been twice her size.

" If you didn't you would be dead by now." Angel said turning around and walking back the way she came. " We're leaving." She said as she made her way passed where Kenshin was standing.


	2. Trust Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Angel had walked out the same as she had walked in, cold, and walked past everyone paying them no attention. Everyone here knew that when she was mad that she would kill you for even speaking. Kenshin walked not far behind her. Angel got out to her car. She unlocked the doors and got in. When Kenshin got in he could tell that she was mad. Angel didn't say a word and just drove off even faster than she had to out run the police.

" Where are we going?" Kenshin asked. ' Is she safe when she is like this?' He thought.

" My place. Don't touch anything. Don't speak to anyone and most of all don't go near my sister." Angel said looking over at Kenshin.

" Well then what am I going to do?" He asked.

" Nothing. That's the whole point. I have to keep an eye on you. You can't do anything. " Angel said parking. " This is my place. Remember what I said." Angel said slamming the door behind her and walking inside.

Angel looked around the room. The appartment was empty.' Where is she?' Angel thought walking threw.There was no messages on the answering machine. " Alex, Where are you. You beter be in the appartment." Angel said checking all the rooms in the small place. Alex was no where to be found. " Shit." Angel said. She grabbed a cell phone from the top of the counter." Let's see who all you have talked to today." Angel said going threw a caller ID.

The front door opened. A young girl walked in and went to the sink.

" Alex, Where were you? What were you doing? Who were you with?" Angel yelled seeing her little sister walk in.

" None of your damn business." Alex replied. She was the same hight as Angel. She had long light brown hair. She favored Angel in alot of ways.

" None of your damn business. Well that's just a great place to be. Now I can go to everyone else that was at ' none your damn business and ask the assholes there what my sister was doing. Because she obviously is not going to tell me." Angel yelled back at the girl in front of her.

" Like you ever fucking cared." Alex said walking to a room and going inside.

" Why does she do that?" Angel asked herself.

" She wants something." Kenshin said speaking up for the first time since he walked into the house. " She is alot like you." Kenshin said walking a little further inside.

" Ya I know. That's why she drives me so crazy." Angel said laughing lightly. She got up and gently knowcked on the door to the room Alex was in. " Hey Alex did you eat anything while you were out?" Angel asked trying to sound kind. " Do you understand your school work?" Angel asked.

The door opened and Alex came out. " No I didn't really eat. But I finished my homework with a group of friends. That's where I was doing my work. It ran a little over cause we couldn't shut up long enough to get anything done." Alex said smiling weakly.

" Come on. You want some pizza? I can call and order." Angel said grabiing the phone and ordering the pizza before Alex could say a word. She hung up and looked out at Alex. " I almost forgot. Alex meet Battousia. Call him Kenshin though." Angel said getting a glass of water and sitting on a chair at the counter.

" Why is he here?" Alex asked knowing Angel never brought any of her friends from work.' Does she even have friends?'

" My boss. I have to keep an eye on him." Angel said. " Hey Kenshin you can move. Forget everything I said in the car but the last thing. That one stays." Angel said looking over at the emotionless expression on his face." You can take that face off now. It's just us you know." Angel was not liking the look on his face.

Kenshin jumped up and pinned Angel up agaist the wall with the dagger from before. " Did you really think You could trust me? Did you really think I trusted you for that matter?" Battousia was showing himself.

" Angel, What is going on with this guy? Just exactly Where did you find him anyway." Alex asked gettign scared. " He looks to be as skilled as you." Alex said backing away.

" Don't move." Battousia said to her shortly. " You wouldn't want to be in the same possition as your siter. If she really is you sister." He said smirking. " You can't play me for a foul. I know that you are the enemy. I don't trust anyone."

The phone rang. Alex went to pick it up." Let the machine get it." Angel said from her possition on the wall. Battousia was shocked at how calm she was.

A voice came on the speaker. " Angel I know you are there. You can't blow me off for ever. I will find out where you live. When I do you are in so much fucking trouble. So is that bitch of a sister of yours. I am still sore from the last time she kicked me. She will pay for that." The person hung up.

" I thought you dumped that guy?" Alex said looking over at Angel questioningly.

" I did but dumping and getting them to leave you alone are two different things." Angel said. " Battousia would you please let me go? I would accualy like to have the money to pay the delivery person when they come." Angel said looking straight at him.

" Why so you can try and trick me again. Maybe you have noticed that you could never trick me and are just trying to kill me while you think you can." He said glaring straight back into her eyes.

" How can I make you believe what I have to say?" Angel asked looking frustrated.

" You can't." He said smirking at this as well. " I would like some answers though. Where are we? Why am I here? How did we get here? What exactly do you people have planned? Where did you get such good acting skills? Isn't she a little young to be an assasin?" He asked looking over at Alex.

" You are in a different time. We need your help. We came threw a portal. I havn't got word on the plans. That wasn't acting. And Alex has not, is not, and never will be an assasin." Angel said only raising her voice at the last part.

" You lie." Battousia said moving the knife in a patern on Angel's neck. He was making a stream of blood run down it. Angel winced from the small cut forming on her neck. Battousia laughed at this. " Does that hurt?" He said sarcasticly.

There was a knock on the door. " Hey Alex you here? We was wanting to talk to ya for a sec." A girls voice said from the other side of the door.

" Give me a moment." Alex said. " Kenshin will you please put Angel down. No body here knows about us." Alex said in a whisper.

Battousia slowly let Angel go but didn't let her leave his side. Angel wiped the blood off her neck with a dish cloth and motioned for Alex to let her friends in.

" Hey, So what did you want to talk about?" Alex asked sitting down in a chair.

" Please don't tell me you forgot." She saw the questioning look on Alex's face. " The party. Just me, you, and a few other people at my house. Stay up. Watch movies. Ring a bell?" The girl asked making hand motions as she spoke.

Suddenly you could see Alex's face light up when she remembered. She turned to Angel. " Angel can I? I mean we are just watching movies." Alex said pleadingly.

" Ya, go I don't care. But stop looking at me like that. It creeps me out. Makes me feel like a mom or something.That's just no right." Angel said laughing lightly.

" Oh thank you. Love you. Bye." Alex said rushing out the door as soon as Angel spoke.

Angel looked down at the ground. " Well, I guess I can still call and cancal that pizza." Angel said sighing. " I might as well start cleaning up."

" Wait. Did I say you could go?" Battousia asked grabbing hold of Angel's arm.


End file.
